


Not the traditional ending

by yellowincarnate



Series: Fictober 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, self-indulgent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowincarnate/pseuds/yellowincarnate
Summary: Kara and Lena are co-stars in their schools' production of Romeo and Juliet.  Kara messes up.Written for Fictober 2019 Prompt 2: Lips
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2019 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Not the traditional ending

Kara had to admit that she thought that theater camp was going to be awesome. She got to spend the entire summer with her best friend Lena. And Winn was there too! So how could it possibly go wrong?

Of course the final play of the summer is where it went wrong. Kara was ecstatic when she heard that she and Lena would be the lead roles. And then Ms. Grant told them what play they were doing. Romeo and Juliet. Of course. And it's not like it would be hard for Kara to act like she was in love with Lena. She already had a crush on her since at least middle school. 

And that's how she wound up here. Laying on a tiny couch pretending to be dead while Lena starts her monologue. At least she can stare at Lena and how pretty she is, since the audience is focused on her conversation with Winn, dressed in his priestly garb.

Kara was getting lost in the color of Lena's hair, when it happened. Lena's lips, pressed against hers. She was in heaven, and never wanted to this to stop. And then her lips tingled with the memory of the kiss. And Lena was raising that very sharp looking dagger to her chest.

Of course, Kara claimed afterwards that she was tired, and wasn't thinking straight. But Ms Grant did have them rehearsing until they could deliver their lives in their sleep. Just not somewhat sleep deprived and high on Lena's lips.

Kara sat up abruptly and grabbed Lena's wrist, to prevent her from stabbing herself. The audience was silent, though it off the corner of her eye she thought she saw Ms Grant with her head in her hands. She needed to say something. Everyone was staring at her, while she was focused on Lena. So she reused an old movie quote.

"There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours."

She felt Lena's smile as their lips crashed together and they tumbled off the stone pall to roars of laughter and applause from the audience.  



End file.
